Story
Story Mianite Worlds is a Roleplay Survival Server, just like the actual Mianite. We have Story events and an overarching plot that has carried across all seasons so far! This page will have a recap of all seasons as well as other little bits. Also see: NPCs and Godly Items. Season One Recap Long ago the gods Mianite and Dianite each supported their own kingdoms, being worshipped by the people whom lived there. They co-existed in relative peace, until a plot was hatched by Dianite's General, Furia. Furia plotted to overthrow Dianite- he faked the god's death and framed the Mianitees, hoping to gain longer-lasting support by conquest. He lead a massive army into Mianite's lands, pillaging and burning everything they came across. Mianite learned of what Furia was doing and went to find his brother, whom he knew to still be alive because he did not sense his death. He healed Dianite and together they stood against the falsely raised army. A majority of Furia's force returned to their god's side, however some power-hungry fools stood with the demon. The forces of Dianite and Mianite combines crushed the defectors, but before he could be slain he fled. He was able to capture Lady Ianite, and attempted to seal her in a cell made to hold gods, which he had intended for Dianite. Dianite followed him there though, and once again Furia was forced to flee. Dianite did not release Ianite though. He sealed her away, to be used as leverage should it be needed. Furia was heard from once more, when he began to terrorize people in spirit-form. Though not dead, his physical form had been destroyed, and he was reduced to a spectral form- a very powerful one to be sure, but still just a spirit. He attempted to corrupt and possess Conf, for his relationship with the gods made him more easily influenced by the non-corporeal. Furia was defeated however- not by strength of mind or soul, but by a darker corruption. The flux had all but consumed his vessel, and he was quickly driven out and away by the impurity. Ianite's adopted son, now Priest, began a quest to find the lost Goddess. With the aid of the others, he came in contact with an Ender Knight, who brought them to meet the Council of Elders. The council told them the Heart of the End, a large crystal inside their tower, was dieing due to Ianite's absence. They told the heroes to bring them anything Ianite had blessed or given them, and that they might be able to sense where she was. When they went to give them the items a few days later, they found the Council slain, and the tower over run by Wither Bosses. A Dark Force appeared, taunting then and shattering the Heart. After this crushing defeat, they sought out Mianite for aid. He agreed to renew his search for his sister, and planned on following Dianite around in hopes he would lead them to the cell, but Dianite went missing soon after. Finally after a month of never-ending scouring, Mianite found Ianite's prison. He could not enter however, so he brought the heroes to the entrance and tasked them with bringing her out. They navigated their way through the Maze of Doubt, taunted by their own doubts at every turn, and harried by demonic creatures. Finally, after facing the embodiment of Doubt itself, they found Ianite... But the lock on her cell was not one easily breached... In order for ianite to be free, one would have to take her place, something she would not allow. Kokora, one of the heroes, convinced Ianite to come to the bars, then used the Key to magically switch positions with her. Unable to convince Kokora to undo what she had done, Ianite agreed to leave with the others and return to the Overworld. The world was at peace, for a very short time... That peace was quickly destroyed. The plant life began to wilt, the rain stopped falling. Everything dried out and was dieing... Botan came out of the shadows and turned the world on its head. Mianite and Ianite knew they could not hope to defeat their father alone, but they could not find Dianite either. The Priest said he knew where to find Dianite, but first he needed an artifact, the Mask of the Wizard-God Athar. Athar had managed to imbue his golden mask with Quintessence though an unknown means. The wearer of the Mask would become a god... After battling through traps and guardians, the heroes finally reached the tomb of Athar, where Conf claimed the Mask as his own. With the power of a god Conf lead them to Dianite's prison. Dianite's prison was not as much a cell or building as it was an illusion. Dianite believed he was on a beach, surrounded by hot people and alcohol. While the beach itself was real, it was very different to how Dianite saw it... The heroes forced Dianite to see through the illusion and broke him out of his cell. Before they could leave however, the crystal above his cage was shattered by Conf, whom had unwittingly been the Dark Force all along. With the power of Ianite, Athar, and Dianite combined he was stronger than all the gods combined... On the final day, the sky was black, starless... The moon and sun never rose. There was not a single cloud in the sky, nor did the wind blow. All was still. Then the ground was torn asunder, lava spewing from the cracks! Lightning and meteors fell like rain, shaking the earth and killing the last clinging strands of life. The heroes were sent out to gather artifacts, powerful objects once owned by the gods. After retrieving all three, and battling the unrelenting hordes of the undead, and waves of Wither Bosses and Dragons, the heroes gave the Keys to Dianite, the strongest of the three despite his recent imprisonment- Mianite had already been weakened, using much of his power to aid the heroes and protect the city. Botan arrived before the heroes could leave. Mianite sacrificed himself, dying to buy them time... He barely lasted a minute... The heroes traveled to the Well, a weak-point in the Bedrock that separates the world from the Void. Once there, they were challenged by the Shadow's forces. Feat, Noah, Star and Flame battled the heroes, and though casualties were suffered, the Shadow's minions were defeated. Dianite, using the power of the Keys, was able to blast the seal off the Well. Then Botan showed himself once more... While the heroes and Ianite plunged into the main chamber, Dianite stood against Botan... And was slain... After descending deeper into the Well, the heroes found a hole, directly into the Void... It seemed to... call... to them... Again Botan came, striking Ianite down in a single blow. He stood before them, drenched in the ichor of the gods. He summoned his followers... And turned to Conf... He declared Conf a traitor of the Shadows... He declared that Conf had intended to overthrow him AND the gods the whole time... He declared, that as punishment... His wife- Star, and his daughter- Aylina, would perish... Conf was overcome with rage, and his grip on Athar's power slipped. He unleashed the full might of himself, Athar, Ianite and Dianite, and slew Botan in a single strike... The heroes and shadows both distrusted Conf- he had the power to prevent this all and had not. And he had just slain the shadows' master- if temporarily. But they knew this world would not last much longer. Already reality was fraying. The world was crumbling into dust... So they jumped. Into the void. After an argument with Star, Conf threw Athar's mask into the endless dark, and stormed off into the abyss. Alone... Surely to be driven mad... but far from powerless... Season Two Recap The Season began in a strange land with no ores. Materials were scarce, and players fought over the one mine they found. They found their way to a port eventually, where they met the Commander Kents, and learned of the Rebellion stirring in the east. They were tormented by strange 'Bots' which watched them and trolled them, for a time. They learned the Bots had names- ZER0 One Two Thr33 and Four. They spoke replacing letters with their own number, IE ZER0 would say "HELL0 THERE, WHAT ARE Y0U D0ING?". ZER0 eventually went rouge and lead the Heroes to the Lab, where it sealed them in the reactor room and overloaded the Particle Accelerator. Cam, the owner of the Lab, teleported in and attempted to stop the explosion, but was unsuccessful. Finally, realizing the world was screwed either way, he said "Fuck it!" and fired a black hole at the wall, which- miraculously - worked! The world was destroyed but he and the heroes escaped. All of the Bots were destroyed as well, except for Two, who Cam later repaired. In the new world, which was an alternate universe of the previous, there were actually ores- yay! - and the rebellion was much further along than before. The Rebels attacked one of the fortresses, killing many soldiers, and stealing weapons and supplies. Dianite also arrived in port, and we learned he sold weapons to both sides. He- and the other gods- do not realize they are gods. They know they have powers but they do not know the extent of them. Dianite left with his guards a few days later. Mianite, who seemed to have had the most practice with his powers, teleported in and talked to a few of his 'followers'. He was apparently a king of a far off kingdom. An entity, who we later learned was Guardian, was speaking sneakily- writing in ice on the water and such- to the Shadows members, warning them of a great threat, and to not trust Botan. The heroes then fell into a deep sleep, awaking in a Dreamscape we assume was created by Botan's memories. The valley was apparently where Declan and Botan were raised and trained, under the mysterious 'Master'. There were Memory Echos of Botan and Declan around, talking. Declan was apparently a trouble maker- no surprise- and Botan was the hard working student. In the Dreamscape there was a large white gate, guarded by a Golem Man. According to the Echos, the Gate Guard never left his post, for any reason, and the only one to ever go beyond the gate was Master. We learned that four Keys were needed to open the gate, but beyond that little was known. Then we awoke. We traveled through a portal into Otherwhere, a realm between realms, where Darkonf- who had returned due to Botan's influences, claimed the Key of Knowledge. The others looked around and found several books of interest. The others all teleported out, except for Darkonf and Star- who had been conspiring against Botan. Darkonf drew his blade and told Star the only reason she lived was because Botan commanded it, and that she was apparently useful despite her betrayal. Dark Force then left Darkonf's body, and Conf passed out. Back to the rebellion, Commander Jaych and Lintven of the Rebellion captured several more fortresses from Kents, and even laid siege to a castle for several months. Kents and the Rebels fought for several months before Kents finally defeated them, and the traitor Macbeth. Mianite promoted Kents to Grand Commander of the Armies, and he was stationed for a time in the Capital. Cam had been missing for a while, however he appeared through a 'Time Gate', freaking out about the space-time continuum. He also learned that a girl he had been 'with' was this realm's Ianite. His response: "Oh gods, I banged IANITE! What a way to lose your virginity! HELL! Her brothers are going to VAPORIZE me!" . He then left to build a new lab, and repaired Two the Bot, before falling off the grid for a while. He appeared MUCH later, flying through the Giant Nether Portal that had opened in his space ship. It had apparently been a VERY long time for him. He had traveled through space-time into the past, future, and alternate realities. He knew of the future, and tried to guide the heroes down a less destructive path, however Feat and Flame commissioned a suit of Power Armor that BUTCHERED the timeline. Everything started going to shit, and Cam freaked out. He rebuilt the broken Time Gate, and the heroes traveled back in time to a Lab run by evil madman, Lewis Brindley. They stole the Key of Understanding from the Lab, and escaped, fighting through hundreds of robots and mutant creatures, and security guards. Feat claimed the key as his own. There were a few more quite, hidden meetings between Mianite and his followers, before Dianite arrived in the Town of Roses. After spending a night, he agreed to take the Heroes to the Dwarven City, Verkver, where he ruled. The Dwarven Kingdom has several large forges, expansive mines, great halls for Feasting and Drinking, a Throne room, and a Treasure Vault. Conf asked Dianite about a Key, to which he responded "Yes actually I have Key like that, how did you-" Conf interrupted "I am willing to part with large quantities of gold for that Key." Dianite was hesitant at first, however Conf whispered something to him, and he agreed immediately, leading them to the Vault. After the Heroes cracked the puzzle lock, Conf flew over, grabbing the key from the massive mounds of gold. He now had the Key of Tranquility as well as the Key of Knowledge. Eris, a mysterious force that had been present hidden in the background the whole Season, began tormenting the players. Their servants, the Twins of Time Tickey and her brother Timer, caused mischief and chaos in their time with the heroes. Tickey is very reactive and loud, preferring to punch people in the face if they cause trouble. Timer is the opposite- calm and collect always. He takes a less direct approach, convincing others to kill for him, in return for rewards. The Nether Invasion, creeping from the Giant Nether Portal, began to spread rapidly. The Pigmen set up a fortification, and Kents was sent in with a small army to intercept. They could not overwhelm them, so the Soldiers set up camp, and were told Mianite would bring reinforcements. Dianite, who had been more involved with the heroes after their visit to the City, ended up marrying Star. The heroes aided in the defenses, however were unable to push them out. Lux, a strange female knight sent from an alternate Realm, held the opposite front from Kents, though not alone. Conf and Star's daughter, Aylina, had been aiding her for a time, and it was revealed- after Feat walked in on them- that Aylina and Lux were a couple. Star was upset by this, and Dianite destroyed Lux's stolen house, leading the her moving and the pigmen army escaping that area and invading the Town. A portal was created by the Pigmen outside of the Town of Roses, and Pigmen, Ghasts, and Blazes spilled out, overwhelming the city, which burned before the heroes could close the portal. The heroes then moved back to the main invasion site, where the Soldier's camp was over run, and Kents was killed. Cam sent in his robots, which were INSTANTLY destroyed by Furia, who lead the invasion. Mianite arrived and battled the Pigmen, while Dianite fought Furia. After a long battle, and the death of many of the heroes, Dianite killed Furia, and Cam was able to destroy the portal. At this exact instant however, Tickey and Timer's floating Cog House spun, drilling energy into the ground, destroying one of the walls to the Pigmen's camp, and opening a portal of darkness. the Heroes were sucked in, and arrived in the Valley from the Dreamscape, except it was all black, and a lava lake had consumed where Botan's home had been. Eris killed Guardian, who had been helping the heroes AND Shadows members, and possessed Flame, using his body and blade to kill several of the heroes. Botan arrived and did battle with Eris, and after several minutes of intense swordplay, they killed each other. The heroes placed the keys in the locks, turning them, and opened the Gate. Everything vanished in a blinding white light, and it ended. Broken: Short Story Broken is a Short Story that takes place during the Season Two Finale, and it wraps up Aylina and Lux's Story in this Season, as well as providing more details on what occuring during the Battle. You can click here to read it for yourself, it is canon as it was written by the Story Director, Conf.